1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst for hydrocarbon conversion, e.g., a catalyst for the aromatization of alkanes, olefins and mixtures thereof having two to twelve carbon atoms per molecule. The catalyst is a microporous silicate, aluminosilicate, aluminophosphate or silicoaluminophosphate on which a metal has been deposited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crystalline silicates, aluminosilicates, aluminophosphates and silicoaluminophosphates are known catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion and may contain other metals. An aluminosilicate such as zeolite may include not only aluminum and silicon but other trivalent elements which replace aluminum and other tetravalent elements which replace silicon. Also, other elements may be deposited on the silicate, aluminosilicate, aluminophosphate or silicoaluminophosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440 discloses crystalline aluminophosphates having a framework structure with chemical composition in mole ratios of 1 Al2O3:1.0±0.2 P2O5 and being microporous with uniform pores of nominal diameters from about 3 to about 10 angstroms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871 discloses crystalline microporous silicoaluminophosphates having pores which are uniform and have nominal diameters of greater than about 3 angstroms with a chemical composition of mole fractions of silicon, aluminum and phosphorus within the pentagonal composition area defined by
Mole FractionxyzA0.010.470.52B0.940.010.05C0.980.010.01D0.390.600.01E0.010.600.39where x, y and z are the mole fractions of silicon, aluminum and phosphorus and ACBDE are points defining a pentagonal area of a ternary diagram as shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871.